


Drunken Genius

by stardustandswimmingpools



Series: hamilton prompt fills [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Drunk Rambling, Gay Male Character, Gen, Intoxication, Lawyers, Like, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Super drunk, Washington Firm, alex drinks more than he should, alexander hamilton is a genius, and washington kinda hates burr, good so now u can read and tell me what ya think, gwash's pov, i know nothing about lawyers, john and seabury are both mentioned briefly in this, john tells alex to do his taxes and instead alex writes an essay on white supremacy and privilege, oh martha washington is also mentioned, that's the name of the law firm washington runs it's my hc okay, washington more like washingDONE with burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandswimmingpools/pseuds/stardustandswimmingpools
Summary: Alex got his job with Washington in a crowded bar because while Aaron was trying to convince his boss to give a promotion, Alex popped up and blew Washington away with his brilliant and slightly (very) tipsy mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another prompt from @teastakingover I can't keep up but I'm trying  
> 1) tw for alcohol!!!  
> 2) gwash is SO done with burr  
> 3) also it's in gwash's point of view. it was so weird calling him George  
> 4) this is in a lawyers AU in which Washington owns a firm called Washington Firm. Caveat, I know very little about lawyers.  
> 5) please enjoy!!

 

The bar he was in was sweaty and packed with people, and George Washington wasn’t the biggest fan of bars as it were, but Martha had urged him relentlessly to take a break and go out for once and hadn’t stop pestering him until he’d surrendered.

“Why on earth do you want me to go out so badly?” he’d asked her with a huff.

“Because you never leave! Work, home, work, home. Goodness, husband, get out of this house!” Martha had said frankly, and shooed him out the door.

He was beginning to regret coming to the bar, not only because it was a bar.

His employee, Aaron Burr, had somehow found him. Burr was sober, and George wished he  _ weren’t  _ sober, because Burr was talking ceaselessly about a promotion.

_ The least he could do is try to be subtle, _ George thought dryly.

“I work very hard, sir,” Burr said diplomatically. “I don’t mean to press you, but I think I could be of some more use if you put me in a higher position. I know quite a bit about the higher-level jobs in our firm.”

George interrupted him by signaling to the bartender. “Beer,” he said loudly over the chaotic din of the bar, holding up one finger. The bartender nodded and handed him a cold, icy Budweiser.

Burr seemed slightly put off by the interruption, but carried on persistently. “I have spent a lot o time with people in the higher departments,” he continued. “I really think I could be a good fit for one of those jobs, instead of just doing paperwork and whatnot.”

George cracked the beer open and took a long swig of it. It cleared his senses somewhat, but Burr was getting on his nerves — he wasn’t George’s favorite employee to begin with. He was just about to snap at Burr to shut up when someone appeared out of nowhere and began  _ babbling _ .

Both George and Burr stopped talking and stared at the new face. It wasn’t one George recognized — some insanely drunk, pathetic man, most likely. He was gesturing wildly, his hair sticking to his neck and forehead with sweat, and he was talking a  _ lot _ .

George wanted to ignore him, but when he listened to the man’s words... 

“Mr. George of Washington!” the drunk exclaimed eagerly. “I’m a pleasure to meet you, mister sir Washington your highness professor sir.” He laughed deliriously. “Listen, man, listen, listen, l-listen. Just… listen. Are you listening? ‘M Alelanxer — Alexaner — Alex Hamliton — Helmeton — Hamlet.”

Words were barely understandable, but somehow the guy managed, “Alexander Hamilton. That’s the my name. My name is that name that I said. Boy you will not  _ believe _ this idea I had the other — the other night, the other day! The — I was thinking about taxes because I did n-not feel like doing mine, and my boyfriend was like  _ Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex, do your taxeeeeeeeees, otherwise we’ll go brokeeeeeeee,  _ but I to’lly didn’t wanna. So instead I wrote an essay about why white privilege is ruling the nation an’ — an’ how we gotta take actions and make a change,” Alexander slurred, grinning widely with what George assumed was pride.

“You wrote an essay about...white privilege?” he repeated.

Burr gritted his teeth and said, “Sorry, who are you?”

Alexander jabbed a finger at Burr’s chest, who quickly stumbled backwards in an effort to avoid being touched by him. “I already told you! ‘M Alex Hamilton and I have a lot of essays about the stuff that the essays that need to be written about are about written...about. Written. I wrote them,” he explained, like he was talking to five-year-olds.

George wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or kick the guy out. He was definitely drunk as all hell, but he started to _ rant  _ about topics like LGBT rights and police brutality, and his intoxicated state of mind was actually making him  _ brilliant _ .

“An’ then the one about the… the um… the taxes on women’s products is so unfair, and my girlfriend who’s not my girlfriend anymore, ‘Liza, was always spending lots n lots of money on the things that are too expended. The pads and tampons. Why they gotta pay for ‘em, hm?” Alex challenged. “Why the girls gotta pay for their periods? Tell me that, Mister Washington comma George. Huh? I made an essay for it. I made two. Because the first one I wanted to make but Liza got angry one time and I made another based off her angriness. Do you wanna read my essays? I have lots of essays,” Alex said earnestly. His words strung together and George was almost concerned for how much the man had had to drink — not to mention there was a drink in his hand as he blabbed.

Burr threw his hands up. “Mr. Washington,  _ sir _ . Are you seriously listening to this drunk weirdo? He’s out of his mind!”

“No, no,” George said, partly out of pettiness and partly because he seriously believed it, “this guy is a genius.”

Burr groaned and stalked off haughtily.

“Genius? That’s a funny thing you said,” Alex said, giggling. “I just have a lot of the words — a  _ loooooot  _ of words. Words are good. I make essays long but I think you should read them because you are the amazingest lawyer boss guy ever and I wanna work at Washington Firm. John said I have to take a break tonight and not write anything. Hey,” Alex said in a low voice, and then stage-whispered, “I think he’s shutting my computer down.”

“That’s...wow,” George said agreeably. Why was he agreeing with this wildly intoxicated young man? The light in the guy’s eyes was definitely not from alcohol. This guy was seriously ingenious, he just needed an outlet for it.

Hoping to  _ god  _ he wouldn’t regret this, he made a decision. “Hey, Alex — Hamilton,” he hedged. “Would you like to work at Washington Firm? There’s a spot open as a courtroom lawyer — with some practice, I think you’d be very good at it.”  _ After all, you’ve been standing here for half an hour arguing with me and I haven’t even been answering you.  _ “I don’t know if you ever went to college, but —”

“I went to King’s with the full scholarship,” Alex said in a bored voice. “But my teachers all  _ hated  _ me. I was always right, was the problem, they never knew, I was always right and that’s why I argued with Mr. Seabury! He was wrong, I promise. I  _ swear  _ it that he was wrong. And yes can I please work at your firm? I mean, ahem.” He straightened a nonexistent tie and then straightened up. “I would be honored to work at Washington Firm.” It looked like he was channeling every ounce of soberness left in him to utter the words, and George bit back a chuckle.

“Excellent. Can I have your phone number so that I might call you and tell you more details about this when you’re sober?” George said patiently.

Alex dug out his cell from his pocket and began to recite numbers. “Two four zero one two three two two two two two two two eight,” he declared.

George sighed. “Unlock your phone and give it to me,” he suggested. “I’ll find your number for myself.”

Alex fumbled clumsily with his phone for a moment before unlocking it and handing it to George. His background was a picture of him and another man — presumably Alex’s boyfriend, who was apparently named John. They were cute together.

After acquiring Alex’s number, George handed him his cell back. “Thank you, Alexander Hamilton,” George said, formally, and he slid off his stool. He took one final sip from his beer — he’d only drunk about half of it — and then set it on the counter with a five dollar bill, nodded sharply to Alex, and slipped out of the bar.

He was drained in every way possible. _But_ , he reasoned, _at least I have a new employee._ _And he’s probably not always drunk, and he’s a genius._

And that was a plus.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! tell me what you though I know it's not that long but it's still fun I think. you can find me on tumblerico @vivilevone or @justcuzfandoms, feel free to talk to me, and have a great life yall :D


End file.
